battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Variations of Leafy
This is the list of all Recommended Characters that are different variations of Leafy. 3D Leafy 3D Leafy is a character recommended by DragonBallNC. It appears to be a normal Leafy, but with another body layered behind it to appear 3-dimensional. It appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and was eaten by the swarm of bugs, along with several other recommended characters. Baby Leafy Baby Leafy is a character recommended by DragonBallNC in "The Reveal". She is a baby version of Leafy, wearing a diaper and with a pacifier in her mouth. She was seen sitting next to Baby Firey and Baby Pencil. It is also likely she is friends with Baby Firey. Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe is a character recommended by ChuChuJeplin in "Hurtful!". Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe is a blue-colored variation of Leafy, with a yellow stripe. It was seen next to Leafy's Sister. Dead Leafy Dead Leafy is a recommended character that appeared in "Hurtful!" and "Return of the Hang Glider". It is a version of Leafy with Xs on her eyes, heavily implying she is dead. It was recommended by razeblox and MENFARTSSS. Evil Leafy Evil Leafy is an evil-faced and red version of Leafy. Unlike the other variations of characters, she had a chance to join BFDI and BFDIA. However, she didn't get enough votes and was sent to the LOL. Later, she escaped and joined IDFB. Fall Leafy Fall Leafy is a character recommended by flamer9111 and jedimaster2041 that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and "Return of the Hang Glider". They were eaten by a swarm of bugs in said episode. They are an orange and yellow version of Leafy. Giant, Pink, Evil Leafy Giant, Pink, Evil Leafy is a character recommended by totaldramalover3032 that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". It was eaten by a swarm of bugs, along with several other recommended characters. As the name suggests, it is a large, pink-colored, evil version of Leafy. In Love Leafy In Love Leafy is a character recommended by ufus630 that appeared in the bleachers in "Return of the Hang Glider". It is Leafy with a heart by her, implying she is in love. Indian Leafy Indian Leafy is a recommended character who appeared in "Hurtful!". It was recommended by MatrVincent. It is a variation of Leafy that has a headband decorated with white and gray feathers. The style represents that of a Native American, hence the character's name. leafmote leafmote is a recommended character who appeared in "Don't Dig Straight Down". It was recommended by max. It is a combination of Leafy and Remote. Leafy Jr. Leafy Jr. is a miniature version of Leafy that was recommended by Gaabii. It appeared in the first batch of recommended characters watching Cake at Stake in "Return of the Rocket Ship". Leafy Troll Face Leafy Troll Face is a recommended character recommended by ThirstySkunk910. It appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and was eaten by bugs. It is a variation of Leafy with a Troll Face. Leafy Winning Dream Island Leafy Winning Dream Island is a character recommended by marioluigi3128. It appeared on the bleachers before Cake at Stake in "Return of the Hang Glider". It appears to be a scene in which Leafy wins Dream Island, and the Announcer gives it to her. Leafy's Brother Leafy's Brother is a character recommended by bobbo44445. He appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and was eaten by the bugs. He is a darker green version of Leafy. Leafy's Dad Leafy's Dad is a recommended character recommended by gmixer11 in "The Reveal". He is a variation of Leafy with a mustache. Leafy's Sister Leafy's Sister is a recommended character recommended by chipmunk8767 in "Hurtful!". She is a purple Leafy with a yellow stripe. She was seen next to Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe. Male Leafy Male Leafy is a recommended character that appeared in "The Reveal" and "Don't Pierce My Flesh". He is basically Leafy with a mustache. He was recommended by JACKIEMON1, AnaisWuv and SuperDinorum. Maple Leafy Maple Leafy is a character recommended by vader97100. It appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and was eaten by bugs. It is a red Maple leaf, possibly related to Leafy. Orange Leafy Orange Leafy is a character recommended by Thefundude48 that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", as one of the many characters that got eaten by bugs. Orange Leafy is an orange and yellow version of Leafy. Seasonal Leafy Seasonal Leafy is a character that appeared in "Don't Pierce My Flesh". It is a orange and yellow variation of Leafy recommended by MatrVincent. Shinyleaf Shinyleaf was recommended by Shinyleaf. It's first appearance was in BFB 12, while she appeared twice in BFB 13. This belongs to Shinyleaf/Sonicboom363 discord sever and has an high chance that has been seen by Jacknjellinfy Yellow Leafy Yellow Leafy is a recommended character that appeared in "Rescission". It is a yellow-colored variation of Leafy. It was killed by Pencil with the Emergency Button. It was recommended by simondomino. Interestingly, lemon leaves only tend to become yellow when they are diseased. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Characters